Des Ninjas pas comme les autres
by Sakunaru
Summary: Sakura Haruno, âgée de 13 ans, vient d'être initiée au Rang de "Novice"...Elle entre enfin dans la célèbre Académie de Konoha ! Retrouvailles, rencontres, amour, amitié et nouvelles aventures vont l'attendre cette année. Des Ninjas pas comme les autres !
1. Chapitre 0 Explications

**Des Ninjas pas comme les autres**

_**Chapitre 0 : Explications**_

**Bonjour à tous ! Je me présente, LilyRose13, nouvelle "recrue" de ce fabuleux Site. Voici la première Fanfiction que je publie ici, j'espère d'ors et déjà que le "système" vous plaira ! Vous vous demandez bien de quel système je parle ? En fait, dans cette Fiction, les Ninjas ne seront pas comme dans le célèbre Manga...Je m'explique.**

**Il n'y aura pas de Multiclonages, de lancés de Kunaï ou même de Ninjutsu de Taïjustu et de Genjustu...Non. Je les appelle tout de même des "Ninjas", parce que je ne veux pas non plus changer cette chose. Dans cette Académie, chaque Ninja pourra développer l'élément qui someille en lui. Oui, vous m'avez bien comprise. Chaque Ninja possède en lui l'un des Quatre Eléments naturels, du moins dans ma Fiction. J'en ai rajouté un mais il est extremement rare. Vous commencez à comprendre ? **

**Voici donc les Cinq Eléments utilisés dans ma Fiction : **

**Eau**

**Air**

**Terre**

**Feu**

**Foudre**

**Vous aurez beaucoup plus de renseignements lors du déroulement de l'Histoire ne vous en faites pas. Mais voici tout de même un petit "Bonus" ! C'est l'organisation des Rangs des Ninjas :**

**Novice (semblable à l'étudiant)**

**Initié (semblable au Genin)**

**Pour celui dont l'élément est le Feu : Rang "Braise"**

**Pour celui dont l'élément est l'Eau : Rang "Goutte"**

**Pour celui dont l'élément est l'Air : Rang "Souffle"**

**Pour celui dont l'élément est la Terre : Rang "Secousse"**

**Pour celui dont l'élément est la Foudre : Rang "Décharge"**

**Pour ceux qui sont semblables aux Chuunins**

**Pour celui dont l'élément est le Feu : Rang "Flamme"**

**Pour celui dont l'élément est l'Eau : Rang "Vague"**

**Pour celui dont l'élément est l'Air : Rang "Bourrasque"**

**Pour celui dont l'élément est la Terre : Rang "Tremblement"**

**Pour celui dont l'élément est la Foudre : Rang "Volt"**

**Pour ceux qui sont semblables aux Jounins**

**Pour celui dont l'élément est le Feu : Rang "Incendie"**

**Pour celui dont l'élément est l'Eau : Rang "Tsunami"**

**Pour celui dont l'élément est l'Air : Rang "Tornade"**

**Pour celui dont l'élément est la Terre : Rang "Séisme"**

**Pour celui dont l'élément est la Foudre : Rang "Eclair"**

**Voilà ! J'espère que ces noms ne sont pas trop ridicules, mais je voulais un Nom singulier et particulier pour chacun, je trouve cela plus sympa...Non ? Bon ! Ne perdons pas de temps avec mes explications, j'espère que le premier Chapitre vous plaira ! Merci d'avoir lu ! **


	2. Chapitre 1 L'élément du Ninja

_**Chapitre 1 : L'élément du Ninja**_

**C'est toujours un mélange d'anxiété et d'impatience lorsque l'on se prépare pour une nouvelle année scolaire. Il y a d'abord l'excitation, celle de connaître un nouveau lieu, une nouvelle classe, de nouveaux cours...Arrive ensuite la déception. On se dit que les vacances sont finies, qu'il va falloir travailler encore plus que l'année précédente, que l'on aura encore moins de temps libre...Puis arrive la peur, le stresse. Se retrouvera-t-on dans la même classe que nos amis de l'année dernière ? Ou se retrouvera-t-on plutôt avec la coqueluche de l'établissement ainsi que ses congénères, ou bien encore avec le plus beau garçon du Collège ? Nous sommes dans un état critique et nous ne savons plus quoi faire quand nous franchissons enfin les grilles fatidiques. Mais d'habitude à ce moment-là, toute peur se volatilise, et nous ne faisons qu'avancer, pour ensuite commencer une nouvelle année qui sera certainement pleine de surprise. Ce n'est pas par pur hasard que je vous parle de cela aujourd'hui. La rentrée est dans quelques jours, et c'est la panique générale pour nos Etudiants qui ne cessent de courir partout acheter les dernières fournitures nécéssaires. Toujours à la dernière minute décidémment...Mais ceux qui sont les plus chamboulés dans tout ça, ce sont les Nouveaux Diplômés du Village de Konoha, les nouveaux Novices comme certains les appellent, qui s'apprêtent à entrer dans la célèbre Académie du Village. Ils sont emplis de rêves et d'espoirs, et ils marchent, tête haute, bombant le torse, fiers de leur Diplôme, et regonflé à bloc pour une nouvelle année pleine de surprises.**

**Certains d'entre vous doivent se demander ce qu'est un Ninja ? Non, pas ceux qui possèdent des Katanas et maitrisent les Arts Martiaux. Pas ceux non plus qui utilisent les Techniques de Ninjutsu, Taïjustsu ou de Genjutsu, non...Je parle de ceux qui possèdent en eux la force et la puissance d'un des éléments naturels. En tout, nous pouvons compter l'Eau, la Terre, l'Air, le Feu et la Foudre. Il est a noter que ce dernier élément est très rare, et ne peut être utilisé que par un puissant Ninja, et qu'il faudrait au moins 30 années d'expérience pour pouvoir enfin le maitriser. Mais il n'est pas donner à tout le monde. Quant aux autres éléments, ils ne sont que communs, mais le plus rencontré de nos jours est celui du Feu, surtout à Konoha, qui est en fait le Village caché du Feu. Chaque élément possède donc plusieurs pouvoirs. A partir d'un certain rang, le Ninja pourra créer lui-même ses propres pouvoirs. Au dernier des Rangs, celui juste avant l'Hokage, un pouvoir assez spécial et qui demandera une certaine puissance peut se développer pour chacun des éléments. Mais un Ninja doit savoir être patient pour pouvoir le maitriser correctement. **

**En cette merveilleuse matinée de Septembre, l'Académie de Konoha ouvre enfin ses portes. Personne à l'horizon pour le moment, il est encore tôt. C'est seulement l'heure pour les Professeurs d'arriver, ainsi que l'Hokage du Village, qui souhaite encourager ses Etudiants. Plus qu'une Heure avant la Rentrée, les Professeurs doivent se dépêcher. Pendant ce temps, chez les Etudiants, c'est la panique générale. Certains finissent de préparer leurs affaires, d'autres ne sont même pas encore levés. L'heure tourne, et le temps passe à une vitesse affolante lorsque l'on s'apprête à "subir" la première journée de Rentrée...**

**Il ne reste que quelques minutes ! Les retardataires doivent faire au plus vite ! Presque tout le monde est arrivé, nous n'attendons plus que quelques personnes...Dont une certaine Sakura Haruno, ce qui n'est pas dans ses habitudes d'être en retard...Où la Jeune fille peut-elle se trouver ? Oh non, ils vont fermer les grilles ! Sakura ! Où es-tu ?...**


End file.
